objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Universe Fan Fiction
Object Universe Fan Fiction Started: March 30, 2015 Object Universe Fan Fiction Ended: Show owned by: 21tscott Season 2 will be starting soon 'Details Of The Show' Names of the Contestants: '''(In Alphabetical order bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) '''3DS, Atlas, Basketball, Button, Cup, Evil Window, Golf Club, Lego, Magnet, Map, Metal Window, Mii U, Remote, TV, Window, Disco Ball, Apple, Balloon, Bottle, Ice Cream, Icicle, Tennis Racket, USB How Challenges Work: 'Like in OC '(object craziness good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: 'There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion' How many Days: 23 days Whats OC season 2 (it's amazing) The Contestants 3DS1.png|3DS ACWAGT_TV_Pose.png|TV Apple1.png|Apple Atlas.png|Atlas BalloonIdle.png|Balloon Basketball_(Fan_Made).png|Basketball Bottle_(Fan_Made).png|Bottle Button_(Fan_Made).png|Button Cup_(Fan_Made).png|Cup Disco_Ball_(Fan_Made).png|Disco Ball Evil_Window_OLD.png|Evil Window Golf_club.png|Golf Club Ice_Cream.png|Ice Cream Lego.PNG|Lego Magnet1.png|Magnet Map.png|Map Metal Window.png|Metal Window MiiU.png|Mii U Propeller Hat.png|Propeller Hat Remote_(Fan_Made).png|Remote Tennis_Racket_(Fan_Made).png|Tennis Racket USB.png|USB Window.png|Window Icicle.png.webp1.png|Icicle How Many people saw This I DID How Many people like my show I Do I Don't Sorry Should I Do A Season 2 Of My Show? Yes please Sure I Guess Eh I Don't Care No Sorry Definitely Not Sorry Episode 1: Computer Madness (Final 23) All the contestants arrive by a boat and and stand on a dock. The contestants are confused becasuse they cant find the host. Magnet stands there in a awed face. No one can find the host Day 1 Magnet: ummm wheres the host ? Ice Cream: I don't know Cup: he has to be somewhere Basketball: why is it a he it could be a she Ice Cream: true Bottle: SOMETIMES I FEEL IT'S YOU GUYS WHO ALWAYS RUIN SHOWS NOW ARE HOST HE OR SHE ISN'T HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Map: well he or she has to be somewhere *an orb falls from the sky *an explosion happens *everyone dies Bucket: and thats the end of the book children Little Girl: but it can't be who one the show Ice Cream: really were making it the Christmas special Bucket: yes duh oh hi my name is Bucket and i'm your host Button: ok Bucket: now that your all here and hopefully the veiwers are not confused anymore you can all start talking because its the talking portion 3DS: we don't have teams yet Bucket: oh really ok here are the teams Window: why do they get a extra person on there team Bucket: because there is a odd number of people so deal with it Button: that's not fair Magnet: life's not fare Mii U: ughhhhhhh Basketball: so whens the chalange Bucket: tomarrow so get some sleep Atlas: awwwww That's the end of day 1 see you tomorrow Day 2 The Contestants all had a nice sleep. Except Basketball. He got annoyed by Ice Cream's Snoring so he slept outside. Basketball: *wakes up* Hello where am I *Basketball hears rustling Basketball: Who's there? *A object comes out and says Melon: Hello my name is Melon and I'm here to porpose a challenge Basketball: I'm not the host you have to go ask Bucket Melon: ok well where is he Basketball: back at the camp Melon: can you take me there Basketball: I don't know where it is? Melon: Aww *Melon leaves to go back to CTW Back At The Camp Bucket: ok it's time for the challenge 3DS: So what's the challenge? Bucket: Your first challenge is to try to think of a way to get on YouTube. There are 23 Of you, and only 12 Computers. So four people from each team will participate in this challenge. The 4 Members Participating In This Challenge on Team The Feathers And The Anvil Are.... The 4 Members Participating In This Challenge on Team T.U.M.M.Y Are.... The First Team With The Most Members That have Gone On YouTube Before The Time Runs Out Wins! And The Other Team Is Up For Elimination. 3.........2........1....... GO! Bottle: This challenge seems easy. Turn it On..... Search The Internet For YouTube...... Done! Icicle: hdejdnekdmksmdikjdiajsakedovmnjsndiwjfd! TV: Icicle, how are you doing so far? Icicle: 83wiedwdjkdnekfndkfnm? TV: Let Me Help You! Turn it On..... Search The Internet For YouTube...... Done! Remote: I'M DONE TOO! TV: Wow! Speaking of which, I'm done too! 3DS: I'm Done Too! Bucket: Well, that had gone pretty quickly. So, Team T.U.M.M.Y Wins! So that means one member of Team The Feathers and The Anvil Is Going Home tommorrow! Good Night! That's the end of day 2 see you tomorrow 'Day 3' In Team 2's Cabin Tennis Racket: Aren't you so happy we won, I mean, we got upper class! Basketball: I know we are like the BEST TEAM EVER! 3DS: I think we should be planning for the challenge tomorrow. Who knows, we can probably lose this time. :( Basketball: Don't say that 3DS. Let's just savor the moment and have fun. But I think some of us should make some alliances. 3DS: Not a bad idea! Nice one. :) Anyway, I wonder what loser class Is doing in their cabin right now. In Team 1's Cabin Bottle: Too bad we have to stay in here since we lost. I'll also think I possibly be eliminated since people call me Water. Map: Don't worry Bottle. Most of us didn't do the challenge and I think you will be the first one safe. Bottle: Thanks Map. :) Back In Team 2's Cabin 3DS: Yeah. But anyway, let's enjoy the moment like you said Basketball. Tennis Racket: Anyway, who's up for pizza? All: ME!!!! Bucket: *saying on a mega phone* WILL TEAM 1 COME TO THE ELIMANTION AREA Disco Ball: Already!!! Metal Window: awwwwwwww At The Elimination Bucket: welcome loosers Ice Cream: Do you have to call us that *Ice Cream turns around and accedently punches Bottle Ice Cream: sorry Bottle: YOU BLUE THING I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET ELLIMANTED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ice Cream: oh awwww *starts to cry* Bucket: ok so no when its your turn to vote go into the voting chamber so Bottle Bottle: grate *everyone votes Bucket: ok since i'm evil i'm going to show who voted who Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!! Bucket: So Window is eliminated with 4 Votes Window: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED Bucket: time to go to the Box of Despair or B,O,D for short Flower: ha bod I get it Bucket: no pune intended Window: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bucket: till next episode now go to bed you idiots its 12 oclock at night jeez stay up late why don't you That's the end of day 3 see you tomorrow Episode 2: The Obstacle Is The Path (Final 25) Last time on Object Universe Fan Fiction all 22 contestants arrived at the empty no island with no host. They were all confused. Then a orb falls from the sky and kills all off them. Then you realized it was a story and that it was the Christmas Special. So then you see all of them back on the island. Where they soon find out Bucket is there host.They talked for there talking portion. They to sleep. Basketball wakes up and randomly sleeps outside and finds a watermelon named Melon. They talked. The challenge was to get on youtube and Team T.U.M.M.Y won, putting Team The Feathers And The Anvil up for elimination. And Window was eliminated. And he gets sent to the Box Of Despair or BOD for short no pun intended. What will happen now find out here on Object Universe Fan Fiction. 'Day 4' In Team 1's Cabin Everyone: ZZZZZZZZ...... (8:00 AM) Alarm Clock: *Slow Rise Tune Plays* Atlas: *yawn* Rise and Shine Everyone! Everyone: *yawn* Atlas: I think I should start making an alliance. *AS Walks over to USB Atlas: Hey, USB! USB: Hey Bwest Bwuddy! What's Up? Atlas: USB, want to form an alliance? USB: Sorry Atlas, But I'm already in a alliance with Remote. Say, want to join? Atlas: Yes! USB: REALLY? THANKS! Atlas: No Problem! Atlas: I should start thinking about going to bed. It's 12:00 PM. I should start preparing for the challenge tomorrow. Goodnight! That's the end of Day 4 see you tomorrow 'Day 5' Bucket: *On Megaphone* CONTESTANTS! AFTER A DAY COME WITH ME SO YOU CAN GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE! USB: About time Bwest Bwuddy! Atlas: ughhhhhhhhh! Bucket: This next challenge is to climb the rock wall. The team with the most members who had climbed it wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Any more questions? Lego: I don't think so! Bucket: THEN BEGIN! Magnet: Does anyone want to see my Megaphone/Bullhorn Crossover? Atlas: NO ONE CARES MAGNET!!!! >:V Magnet: That's my..... WAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Bucket: Since I'm nice, I'll show the results. Everyone: HEY!!!! >:> Bucket: So that means Team The Feathers and The Anivil Wins! Lego: Yeah! *High-fives Cup* Bucket: So that means one member of Team T.U.M.M.Y is going home! Tennis Racket: THANKS A LOT TV! Bucket: good night people That's the end of day 5 see you tomorrow 'Day 6' Bucket: It's time for the elimination! Apple: I should be on Ina- Lego: SHUT UP!!!!!! At The Elimination Area Bucket: ok so ummmmmm when it's your turn go to the voting chamber so Tennis Racket you can go first Tennis Racket: ok *everyone votes Bucket: ok so since im a horrible mean host im going to show the votes Everyone: what!!!! Bucket: yep here they are 3DS: WHAT!!!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! Bucket: yep 3 to 2 Tennis Racket: wait TV why did you vote me TV: you did cost the challenge 3DS: I hate you ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Bucket: Sayonara, 3DS *Bucket flings 3DS to the BOD 3DS: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Bucket: we'll goodnight guys you have to be prepared for the challenge in 2 days That's the end of day 6 see you tomorrow Episode 3: A Smokin' Hot Drawing (Final 24) Last time on Object Universe Fan Fiction Atlas wakes up and makes an alliance with USB. He said no. Then he asked if Atlas could be in it. He said yes. The Challenge was to climb the rock wall and Team TFATA Won, putting Team T.U.M.M.Y Up for elimination. And 3DS was eliminated. What will happen now find out here on Object Universe Fan Fiction. 'Day 7' In Team 2's Cabin Everyone: ZZZZZZZZ...... (8:00 AM) Alarm Clock: *Slow Rise Tune Plays* Evil Window: *yawn* Rise and Shine Everyone! Everyone: *yawn* Evil Window: I think I should play catch with somebody. But who? Evil Window: I know! Mii U! (Evil Window walks over to Mii U) Evil Window: Hey Mii U! Do you want to play catch? Mii U: Sure. Evil Window: Okay! (2:00 PM) Mii U: Okay. I gotta see what Bucket is doing. Evil Window: Okay! (later) Mii U: what is the challenge Bucket: why would I say you must wait till tomorrow Mii U: fine Bucket: now go to sleep Mii U: it's only 2:00 in the afternoon Bucket: I said sleep Mii U: ok That's the end of day 7 see you tomorrow 'Day 8' Bucket: *On Megaphone* CONTESTANTS! AFTER TWO DAYS COME WITH ME SO YOU CAN GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE! Mii U: Finally! Evil Window: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Bucket: Okay. The next challenge is to take a test with 20 questions. The team with the highest total correct wins! And the other is up for elimination. Ready? GO! (2 hours later) Bucket: Okay since I'm a mean person I'm gonna show the results Everybody: Wat. Bucket: Team T.U.M.M.Y Wins! So Team The Feathers And The Anvil you will be sending someone to the BOD. Cup: Thanks a lot, Water! Bottle: *Slap* IT'S WATER!!!!! That's the end of day 8 see you tomorrow 'Day 9' Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! ''At T'he Elimination'' Bucket: ok Team The Feathers And The Anvil or I should say Team The Losers And the Elimination Ice Cream: awww were losers Bucket: yes yes you are Apple: I wonder who's being eliminated *Apple looks at Button Bucket: we'll find out so um you know the drill vote oh and Bottle can vote first Bottle: ok *looks sad* *everyone votes Bucket: ok since I'm mean I'm showing the votes Apple: so surprising *saying sarcasticly* Map: what I'm elimanted Atlas: Ice Cream how could you Ice Cream: hey she did cost the challenge Map: Apple you to Apple: really you did not catch my i'm voting for you signs Bucket: sorry Map you have been elimanted Map: ughh *Bucket flings Map to the BOD Map: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Bucket: well till tomarrow now go to bed Thats the end of day 9 see you tomorrow Episode 4: The Contestant Knock-Off (Final 22) Last time on Object Universe Fan Fiction Evil Window wakes up and plays catch with Mii U. The Challenge was a Test with 20 Questions. Team T.U.M.M.Y Won, Putting Team TFATA up for elimination. And Map was eliminated. What will happen now find out here on Object Universe Fan Fiction. 'Day 10' (in Team 2 Area) Tennis Racket: omg I can't sleep because we have a cabin Basketball: ya like the ground is really hard Tennis Racket: and I miss Kite,Rocket,Butter and even Asthma Inhaler Basketball: why Asthma Inhaler she messed everything on OT Tennis Racket: ya well Basketball: and Rocket was not even in the allience technecly Tennis Racket: well umm Remote: will you to be quiet TV: ya I'm kind of tired Tennis Racket: ok fine Remote: thank you (in the morning) Bottle: Apple how could you vote Map Apple: what Bottle: she was in are allience Ice Cream: hey guys where is Map Bottle: oh Ice Cream ya umm Map was uhh you see umm ya uhh you uhh umm Apple: she was eliminated Ice Cream: *faints* Apple: oh umm ok well lets go Bottle Bottle: what are you doing Apple: well we are a allience Bottle: not anymore you evil thingy Apple: Thingy Ice Cream: *wakes up* she was ELIMINATED!!!! Apple: umm ya at the Mess-Hall Cup: umm hmm hey Metal Window Metal Window: me your talking to me Cup: ya Metal Window: yay :D finally Cup: umm so like be an allience with me Metal Window: sure ya why not Cup: ok good Cup: who do we vote if we loose Metal Window: umm hmm uhhh maybe umm hmm how about Bottle or Apple Cup: I say Bottle Metal Window: ok ya Bottle at the Beach Ice Cream: oh hey Disco ball *saying sadly* Disco Ball: whats wrong Ice Cream: Map*sniffs* got*sniffs* ELIMINATED!!!!! Disco Ball: oh umm ok Ice Cream: ok all you can say is ok Disco Ball: uhh i'm sorry *Ice Cream slaps Disco Ball and walks away Thats the end of day 10 see you tomarrow 'Day 11' Tennis Racket: when's the challenge Bucket: Right Now. This challenge is to Make a cake. The three judges are going to be Me, Apricot and Acid Drop. These are the ingredients: Blueberry_Basket.png|Blueberries Booger_Bag.png|Boogers Cyanide_Jar.png|Cyanide Flour_Bag.png|Flour Rice.png|Rice Strawberry_Basket.png|Strawberries Sugar_Bag.png|Sugar Yeast_Bag.png|Yeast Bucket: The first team with the best cakes win! And the other will be up for elimination. BEGIN! (Many Months Later) Bucket: Since I'm a feeble host I'm gonna show the results All: WHAT?! Bucket: Team T.U.M.M.Y Wins Again! Atlas: YES!!!!!!! Bucket: So Team TFATA you will be sending someone to the BOD again! Golf Club: WHY?!?!?!?!?!? Bucket: so go to sleep That's the end of day 11 see you tomarrow 'Day 12' Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! At The Elimination Bucket: ok guys you lost so time for one of you to be eliminated ice Cream: I know we failed Bucket: yes, yes you did Button: so do we vote Bucket: yes *everyone votes Bucket: ok so im a menie you likes to make you guys feel bad I'll show the votes Metal Window: ok Bottle: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!! Bucket: Water, It's time to say "Goodbye!" Bottle: ITS......... *Bucket flings Bottle to the BOD Bottle: WATEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!! Bucket: goodnight T'hats the end of day 12 see you tommarow In The B.O.D Day 1 (In The BOD) Bottle: ugh i really hate all those people Map: I know right but ice cream is still awesome 3DS: I should still be in the game Window: everyone hates you 3DS: no they all hate YOU!! Window: oh really *Window grabs a watermelon Melon: umm hi Window: ok time to burn it *Window sets melon on fire Melon: AHHHHH!!!! OMG OMG I'M ON FIRE Window: hahahaha *Window sets 3DS on fire 3DS: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh *dies Map: I'll recover her *recovers 3DS 3DS: i'm back (end of day 1) Episode 5: The Haunted Forest (Final 21) Last time on Object Universe Fan Fiction the final 20 talked an stuff. Metal Window and Cup decided to be an alliance. Bottle does understand why Apple is made at her it's probably because she voted for Map. The Challenge was to make a cake and Team T.U.M.M.Y Won Again, and Bottle was eliminated. What will become of Her? What will the challenge be? And will the alliance survive? Find out now on Object Universe Fan Fiction. Day 13 (In Team 1's Cabin) Magnet: hmm since we lost i think i should go to the mess-hall, I think I need ice cream (At The Mess-Hall) Magnet: There's the ice cream dispenser! (Pushes button) (Machine fills with ice cream) Magnet: MMMMMMMMM! (Later When Magnet Finishes His Ice Cream) Magnet: Gulp! Ahhh! i'm too full! i'm gonna go to the beach (At The Beach) Magnet: Hey Lego, what's up? Lego: I'm Bored. Magnet: Bored eh? Well i have something for you! Lego: What? Magnet: It's a picture of you as a Baby! Lego: Wow! Thanks Magnet! Magnet: My pleasure. Now i have to go to sleep. it's almost 12 pm. Lego: Good night Magnet! Magnet: Good night Lego! That's the end of day 13 see you tommarow 'Day 14' Bucket: * on his megaphone* RISE AND SHINE CONTESTANTS CAUSE ITS TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE!!!!!!! Magnet: I feel terrible Lego: Yea you don't look that good either Bucket: The next challenge is to cross a bridge. The team that had more people that crossed the bridge wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Ready? GO! (Later) Bucket: Since I'm a pessimistic host i'm gonna show the results Magnet: You don't mean---- Bucket: Team T.U.M.M.Y Wins! Lego: Yeah! Bucket: So Team TFATA You will be sending someone to the BOD Again! Icicle: jdfuhfdscffcuyncfwnncyunu!!!!! That's the end of day 14 see you tommarow Day 15 Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! At The Elimination Bucket: Hello Losers you're up for elimination again so it's time to see which one of you will be eliminated Bucket: So, go vote *Everyone votes Bucket: ok since i'm nutty i'll show who voted who Everyone: What. Disco Ball: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED Everyone: Yes!!!! Disco Ball: What were those people thinking? Don't they understand I have some friends? Everyone: No! Bucket: Disco Ball, you have been eliminated. *Bucket flings Disco Ball to the BOD Disco Ball: Ahhhhhhhh Bucket Good Night everyone you have to be prepared for the challenge in 2 days That's the end of day 15 see you tommarow In The BOD Day 2 Disco Ball: I can't beleive my friend/alliance member would eliminate me *stars to tear up Map: It's okay I feel your pain 3DS: Shut up babys seriously Window: yea Map: be quiet she's crushed give her som sympathy Bottle: It dosn't matter your eliminated Map: Well there's always Season 2 Disco Ball: I guess 3DS: lIke that baby will get in next season Map: You *dumps lava on 3DS* 3DS: Ahhhhh *dies* Window: Do you want to recover her Map: No!!! Disco Ball: Ugh I'm nice so I'll recover her *recovers Golf Ball* 3DS: Thank you,*whispers* baby Map: OMQ!!! (end of day 2) Episode 6: Blast Into Space (Final 20) Last time on Object Universe Fan Fiction: Magnet was hungry so he went to the mess hall for ice cream. When he finished eating, Magnet went over to Lego. He was bored so Magnet found him a picture. He liked it. The challenge was to cross a bridge. And Disco Ball was eliminated. What will happen now? Find out now on Object Universe Fan Fiction! Day 16 (At Team 2's Cabin) Tennis Racket: Hmmm since we won i think i should go to the mess-hall (At The Mess-Hall) Tennis Racket: Hello basketball Basketball: hello tennis racket Tennis Racket: Basketball, wanna form an alliance? Basketball: sure why not Tennis Racket: Great! I have an alliance (At The Beach) Remote: hey television TV: *slap* THE NAME'S TV! Remote: okay what do you think the next challenge is TV: It should be Hide 'N' Seek! Remote: good one! Icicle: jirmawrrdkmhterme! TV: NO ONE CARES ICICLE! Icicle: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! That's the end of Day 16 see you tomorrow '' Day 17 Bucket: * on his megaphone* RISE AND SHINE CONTESTANTS CAUSE ITS TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE!!!!!!! Tennis Racket: About Time! TV: No Bucket: Your next challenge is to cross the three islands. The team with the most members that had crossed them win! And the other team will be up for elimination. 3...............2................1.................GO!!!! (So much later that the narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one) Bucket: Okay since i'm optimisstic i'm gonna show the results All: Nice!!!! Bucket: Finally! Team The Feathers And The Anvil Won! Lego: Phwew! Bucket: That means Team T.U.M.M.Y is up for elimination tomorrow! Good night! ''That's the end of Day 17 see you tomorrow '' Day 18 Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! ''At The Elimination Bucket: Hello Losers you're up for elimination so it's time to see which one of you will be eliminated Bucket: So, go vote *Everyone votes Bucket: ok since i'm tired i'll show who voted who Everyone: WHAT? >:3 Evil Window: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Mii U: yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyes! Bucket: Evil Window, See You Later! *Bucket Flings Evil Window to the BOD Evil Window: Noooooooooo!!!!! Bucket: Goodnight you have to be prepared for the challenge in 1 day That's the end of Day 18 see you tomorrow In The BOD Day 3 (in the Bod) Evil Window: god i hate those guys Disco Ball: yes i hope they get eliminated because balloon, apple and cup voted for me. Bottle: they call me water for no apparent reason at all Map: I used to fly, but now i have LEGS!!!!! 3DS: yersh its Pee U in here Window: My clone is here (end of day 3) Episode 7: Fear of Heights (Final 19) Last time, on Object Universe Fan Fiction: The final 18 talked and stuff. Tennis Racket & Basketball decided to be in an alliance. TV thinks the next challenge should be Hide n Seek. That was wrong. The next challenge was to cross three islands. Team The Feathers And The Anvil Won. And Evil Window was eliminated, probably because of him being mean to the other contestants. What will happen now? Find out now on Object Universe Fan Fiction! 'Day 19' (In team 1's cabin) Ice Cream: hmm since we won i think i should prank basketball Button: He's at the mess-hall Ice Cream: Thanks Button. (At The Mess-Hall) Ice Cream: Hey Basketball! Basketball: UGH! What do you want? Ice Cream: Okay Basketball. Listen Closely. Basketball: Okay? What is--- *Air Horn* Basketball: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ice Cream: BWAHHAHAAHAHAHA!!!! Basketball: Haha. That was really funny. But not as funny as this!!!!! Ice Cream: What the.... *Person Tosser Flings Ice Cream Ice Cream: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! (At the beach) Atlas: Hey Magnet who do we vote if we lose Magnet: I say Ice Cream Atlas: Ice Cream! That's It! That's the end of Day 19 see you tomorrow Day 20 Bucket: *On Megaphone* RISE AND SHINE CONTESTANTS CAUSE ITS TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE!!!!!!!! Ice Cream: Finally! Basketball: Yea Bucket: For your next challenge, you will put together a puzzle. The first team who had finished the puzzle wins! And the other is up for elimination. BEGIN!!!!! (2 hours later) Bucket: Okay since i'm starving i will show the results Everyone: *Gulp* Bucket: Team T.U.M.M.Y Wins! So Team The Feathers And The Anvil, you will be sending someone to the BOD tomorrow! Goodnight! That's the end of Day 20 see you tomorrow Day 21 Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! At The Elimination Bucket: Hello Losers you're up for elimination so it's time to see which one of you will be eliminated Bucket: So, go vote *Everyone votes Bucket: ok since i'm lazy i'll show who voted who Everyone: WHAT? >:3 Basketball: And Ice Cream is eliminated with 5 Votes! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY TO COME!!!!! Lego: Greenie! Ice Cream: YOU KNOW WHAT BASKETBALL? I THINK WE SHOULD SETTLE THIS RIGHT NOW!!! Basketball: OH YEAH?! WELL YOU ARE ACTUALLY EGGS!!!! Bucket: Ice Cream it's time to go to the BOD *Bucket flings Ice Cream to the BOD Ice Cream: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 18th- Ice Cream (Reason: Being a mary sue and taunting Basketball who is my favorite) Bucket: good night That's the end of Day 21 see you tomorrow Episode 8: Language Of A Broken Window (Final 18) Category:Fan Fiction Pages